Overwhelmingly, the majority of survey studies of drug use dimensions on college campuses are restricted to metropolitan colleges of the Eastern or Western regions of the United States. Additionally, public and non-religious based institutions outweigh greatly private and/or religious associated colleges in these studies. The survey study described herein focuses on a large, private, male, Midwestern university. Moreover, it represents a study utilizing a systematic random sample of undergraduates in conjunction with a purposive sample of systematic drug users for comparative purposes. The former procedure, ironically, is conspicuously neglected in most studies of drug use and rarely in conjunction with a purposive sample of systematic drug users of the same universe. The Midwestern university study is at the data analysis stage. A 13 page--284 index-item--questionnaire was administered to a systematic random sample of 160 undergraduates and 50 known undergraduate drug users. In addition to total university runs on prevalence, frequency and type of drug use, comparative analysis on nine vital dimensions will be conducted between the analytical types of non-users, experimental- occasional users, and systematic users. Additionally, analytical types by type of drug use will be scrutinized. Finally, a feature relatively unique to this type of research is included-- the discerning of communication information networks, their sources and contents among the various analytical types. The findings of this study should not only help correct bias in the scant college survey studies of drug use, but its additional features regarding communication-information networks regarding drug use and drug type should provide seminal information for future studies, legislators, educators, and public health workers.